


I've Got You (Get Under My Skin)

by flanby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate to Love, Indenial, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanby/pseuds/flanby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: flanby / AFF: sakigami<br/>Title: I've Got You (Get Under My Skin)<br/>Pairing(s): Do Kyungsoo/ Kim Jongin | Brief! Oh Sehun/Do Kyungsoo | Brief! Kim Jongin\WOC | Implied! ChanBaek<br/>Summary: In the event of mutual loathing, can one night from five years ago change everything?</p><p>In the sense that to get under someone's skin means to:<br/>- Annoy or irritate someone intensely<br/>- Fill someone’s mind in a compelling and persistent way<br/>- Reach or display a deep understanding of someone<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warning: dubcon | unknown oc | angry?sex<br/>Word Count: WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You (Get Under My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Something weird, I suppose-
> 
> I've never written an enemies > lovers fic before, but there's a first to everything.  
> I also apologize because I have no beta readers because I am shy and I prefer to just get things out there-
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

 

Morning was never Kyungsoo’s ideal time of day.

Mainly because Baekhyun actually  _ enjoys _ waking up early, and despite the fact that Kyungsoo’s room door is almost always shut closed during the night, he still manages to hear everything that comes from the main room.

That is, he either hears loud, obnoxious laughing, the banging of pots and pans as he attempts to prepare breakfast, or the blasting music emitting from the speakers Baekhyun  _ insisted _ they get. Sometimes, he wakes up to the sound of something more provocative. Something he’s, unfortunately, grown accustomed to ever since Baekhyun managed to snatch himself a partner two years ago.

Kyungsoo grabs the pillow next to his head and smashes it against his face, almost in attempt to suffocate himself as much as he can in hopes that he can fall asleep again. But frankly, Baekhyun had always tended to be very  _ loud _ during sex, no matter what time of the day it was. Often times, Kyungsoo has to apologize to the neighbors in the middle of the night, but he never actually promises that it’ll never happen again.

Because it most likely will, considering those involved. This morning is a perfect example. He’s really sorry. 

Slightly agitated at the thought of it, he contemplates whether or not he actually wants to step in and say something about it. Of course,  he's attempted to find  _ some  _ sense in the damned boy, but there's just no stopping a young adult in college from getting banged up every second he has the damn chance. He decides that Baekhyun’s had enough of it this weekend-  _ he’s _ had enough of it this weekend- hearing his roommates cries throughout the apartment.

It’s not even in the bedroom most of the time. Kyungsoo’s once walked in through the front door to find them going at it like rabbits on the kitchen counter, a few hours after he’d literally just cleaned it. There were various bathroom sessions, laundry room sessions, and sofa sessions as well. Part of him wonders if they’d ever had sex in  _ his _ room before, but he quickly forces the haunting thought away before he decides to dowse the furnishing in bleach and set it on fire. 

He gives one last groan and throws the pillow across the room, scrambling out of his bed when he nearly topples over a lamp, muttering a silent apology even though it is inanimate.

Stomping over to the door, he grips the cool, metal handle and swings it open with a great force. He masks whatever pain that may betray his anger as well, because  _ oh god, I’ve hit my toe on the door.  _ Though, if anything, it adds to the anger than taking away from it.

He bites down on his lip, picks up the pillow, and hurls it straight at them- they’re on the couch this time, and Kyungsoo swears that he can see Baekhyun drooling all over the blue linen. To his luck, it hits him straight in the face, and they stop with a sudden pause.

Kyungsoo throws his hands up in the air. “Really?” He says, eyes narrowed, “Again?”

Baekhyun groans and throws the pillow right back at him, pushing away his partner with his feet. Kyungsoo’s cheeks glow at the sight, so he focuses higher this time, on their faces.

“Sorry, Yeollie,” Baekhyun sighs, “I promised him that if he ever felt awkward, we’d stop.”

The taller one, Chanyeol, frowns deeply before looking up at Kyungsoo. “G’morning, ‘Soo,” He says, grabbing his clothes off the floor and struggling to bend over and put his pants on. Kyungsoo sighs in return.

“Good morning, Chanyeol,” He says with a polite- at least, for the morning- smile. Then his eyes shoot straight back to Baekhyun. “ _ You.” _

“I know, I know!” He mumbles, but doesn’t bother to put on his underwear. He’s content with just an oversized sweater- Chanyeol’s, by the way the taller looks confused because he was probably just about to put it on himself. Baekhyun mutters something to him and Chanyeol nods, moving into Baekhyun’s room to search for something else to wear.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo finds himself drifting to the kitchen in search for something to eat. “You know,” He says as he grabs a piece of bread from the packaging, popping it into the toaster. “You  _ know. _ You say this, but are you certain that you understood me when I said, at least  _ ‘keep it low’ _ ? Yet here you are, screaming your lungs out, dripping sweat all over the  _ floor- _ ”

“Oh no, that’s not sweat, honey.”

He has to resist the urge to hurl all over himself. Even his appetite starts to simmer down, and he’s glad that he stopped himself from pulling out last night’s leftovers and instead decided to settle on toast.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol announces, shirt halfway on as he makes his way back into the livingroom. “I’ll clean it up.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head, a sarcastic smile forming on his lips. “Thank you, Chanyeol.” He says, watching as he grabs a rag from the laundry area and a spray bottle, proceeding to wipe the substance off the floor. He turns back to Baekhyun, who’s now leaning on the kitchen counter, looking straight at Kyungsoo in the eye.

“All this would’ve been fine had you been a little more  _ open, _ don’t you think?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to slap him right up the back of the head.

“It would be fine if you stopped, that’s for sure,” he mumbles, jumping at the sound of the finished toast. He opens the fridge, scanning for the marmalade.

Baekhyun stares at him a little longer, looking for something more to comment on, but Kyungsoo is persistent in keeping his face plain and normal, almost mildly satisfied, if anything. He smears the thick orange-y goodness atop his toast, not bothering to put the jar away before taking a bite.

He chews absentmindedly, paying as little attention to Baekhyun as possible because he  _ knows _ that he’s looking for something to read. He doesn’t give him the chance to see something, though- he’s not even sure if he feels anything more than uncomfortable at the morning event. Baekhyun hums.

“You’re too…” He begins, shaking his head. “Too…”

“Too?” Kyungsoo sneers, eyes narrowing again. “What? ‘Too,’ what?”

He exhales after holding in a breath in thought. “Too  _ you, _ I suppose. You gotta learn to let loose, you know? Rather than just lying around in here all day. Meet new people. See new things. You know how it is, don’t you?”

“Know how it is to disturb neighbors and housemates through loud, unnecessary sex? Oh, yeah,” He mutters, “Yeah, I sure do.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Just gotta learn how to love, baby. Let loose. Have fun. Get drunk.” He pushes away from the counter and trots into the kitchen himself. He’s about to open the fridge door when he leans into Kyungsoo’s ear and whispers, “It feels  _ so _ good, especially when they’re whispering sweet-nothings into your ear until you’re just  _ begging _ for more-”

Kyungsoo makes a noise between a gurgle and a gag, distancing himself between the other who merely snickers at the action.

“It’s whatever, I suppose,” Baekhyun sighs, waving his hand and working out a glass of milk. “Whatever. Since you  _ insist _ on being straight. Honestly, Kyungsoo, you’d make such a good bottom…”

“You’re still set on that?” Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes. He takes another bite out of his toast, frowning this time as the bread is still a little soft. Continues to shift uncomfortably.

It’s been going on for a while, too. Every now and then, Baekhyun would ask if anything were going on with his dating life- more so, his  _ sex  _ life, and Kyungsoo would always reply with something flat and vague. Something like, ‘Eh,’ or ‘Mmm,’ or ‘Why do you even bother asking?’

Besides, Kyungsoo’s never felt much for others- romantically, at least. That's what he thinks- what he made himself think. He stops himself before he can brood more on it, eyes flicking up to Baekhyun’s mischievous smile.

“Still am. Always will be. No pressure, of course,” He grins tauntingly, and now Chanyeol is back in the room, sitting on one of the barstools. 

He hums. “If he’s not gay, he’s not gay,” he says with a shrug. “Maybe he needs more time to find that perfect person…You know? They say you find true love when you’re not looking.” Chanyeol winks, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smirk.

“Yeah. Because you and Baekhyun weren’t aware that you’d be together as you were sexing each other up on the dance floor-  _ literally.”  _ Kyungsoo shakes his head. A bit of the marmalade drops onto his arm, so he licks it up. Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

“One night stands  _ are _ a thing, you know… We just so happened to meet at a party. That’s all.” Baekhyun eyes his neatly manicured nails. Chanyeol raises his brows.

“Speaking of which, is… tonight still on?”

Baekhyun’s eyes seem to light up, and Kyungsoo somehow already fears the worst. “No,” he immediately says. Baekhyun frowns, puppy-eyed, head-tilt included. “No. God, whatever you’re about to invite me to, it’s a  _ no. _ ”

“It’s just a birthday party!” Baekhyun whines, bending his legs along with it to add to the dramatic effect. “Come on, it’ll be fun! You remember Sehun, right?”

Kyungsoo snorts into a cup of water. “Even more the reason not to go.”

“Why not?”

“I’m pretty sure he hates me. And I hate him. He’s annoying.”

“Oh, no, Kyungsoo, he doesn’t  _ hate _ you…”

“He’s an absolute asshole, by heart,” Chanyeol includes with a shrug. “Which is why he gets along so well with Baekhyun, I guess. They’re similar.”

The chocolate-honey-haired boy smiles at this, reaching a hand out to caress Chanyeol’s cheek. “Thank you, baby. You really do understand me.”

He glances back at Kyungsoo, shoulders propping his upper-body up on the counter. “Come on. Like I said, it’ll be fun. And you need to let loose, have a beer or two… Before we know it, you’ll be drowning in ciroc! I’ll be so proud!”

Taking the last bite of his marmalade-spread toast, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’d rather  _ not _ wake up puking my organs out, thank-you-very-much.” He puts the jar back in the fridge now. “Besides… I wanted to read a little more, you know? It’s been hard, being interrupted all night… not like you would know.” He squints, hinting. Baekhyun doesn’t seem like he cares much, though.

“God, you’re honestly the most depressing friend I have. Which is exactly why I’m inviting you to this party. Have fun, Kyungsoo! Find someone! Live life! Don’t just sit around, reading…  _ stupid _ books for hours on end. You can meet  _ more  _ friends, other than me, and more!” He grabs Kyungsoo’s wrists eagerly, looking him in the eyes more seriously than he’s ever had before. “You can get  _ laid. _ ”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again. “Yeah. No. There’s absolutely nothing you can do to make me go. Absolutely nothing-”

  
  


“I can’t believe I’m here.”

Already, Baekhyun is squealing and desperate to get tipsy. He weaves his arm in Chanyeol’s before looking to Kyungsoo with a big smile on his face.

“Well,  _ I’m _ going to get shit-faced drunk, if you’ll excuse me. You should wander around and stuff. Talk to people. Mingle. You know what they say… ‘partying is the key to success’, or something like that, right?”

Kyungsoo grimaces. “They… really don’t…” he says, eyes on Baekhyun as he chortles, walking away gracefully.

“We’ll meet whenever it starts to get empty!” Baekhyun yells, waving a hand in the air. Soon enough, he and Chanyeol disappear into the crowd.

The moment Kyungsoo stepped in, he felt nauseous. It was dark, save the bright, neon lights flashing at him. There was an attempt to cool the house with the aircon, but the body heat made the air muggy. The sweat and alcohol smell like poison, he’s  _ already _ stepped in spilt beer, and he made the mistake of wearing a jacket.

With a deep sigh, he slumps onto a nearby couch and takes off his jacket. He shouldn’t have come. He was never one to be crazy-into parties, anyways. He wonders why he even got into the car half an hour ago.

Was it because Baekhyun kept begging? Or was it in hopes that he could make his life a bit more dramatic- more  _ fun _ ? He goes with the former.

He kneads his fingers into his jacket nervously, not entirely sure of what to do first. At first, there’s the idea of finding someone familiar to talk to- Joonmyun was friends with Sehun, right? But it’s not like he can really manage to find him in the midst of the crowd, and he’s pretty sure that there’s at  _ least _ a hundred people here. He wonders how many people here actually know who Sehun is, personally, rather than coming because he’s a friend of a friend, or because he’s Instagram famous and has fans.

By the way the couple dangerously close to him are making out- aggressively, at that- Kyungsoo thinks that a beer doesn’t seem too bad. A shot, even.

He takes his jacket and maneuvers his way to the kitchen, and it takes a while because no one really seems to notice his presence, being short and all. From afar in the room, he spots  _ that _ psycho, Chen is his name, hooting and grinding into about five other people. The bass suddenly seems too heavy for Kyungsoo to bear, but he focuses on getting a drink to calm himself down.

The kitchen’s kind of crowded, but he manages. He slips his arm between two guys laughing their asses off about some vulgar joke- or was it about sports? He doesn’t know. His fingers stretch as far as they can to get to the ice bucket of different types of beers, but he barely does as much as touch the cool bottle before he’s pushed out of the way.

He lets out a groan, looking for another way in before a bottle of Corona is shoved into his face, dripping of melted ice. Confused, he blinks and takes it in his hand.

“Seemed like you needed some help,” a man says, leaning against the pantry door. “Luckily, I was holding an extra. You good now?”

Kyungsoo sighs with relief when he feels the cool bottle touch his fingers, already working his way to get the top off. “Yeah, thanks,” he mutters, struggling. He tries opening it by putting the cap under his shirt, but it’s no use. He brings the cap to his mouth, bottom teeth working to pop it open.

“Ah, no,” the man says with a laugh, taking the bottle from him. “It’s a twist-off. See?” He twists the cap off, and it leaves Kyungsoo stunned momentarily, ears and cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Uh...Yeah. Okay. Thanks.” He takes the bottle and takes a swig, nose scrunching at the taste. Now that he thinks about it, the last time he’s had a beer was a few months ago. The taste would have to grow on him again. He takes another swig.

The man chuckles lightly, bringing his own beer up to his mouth. “Eager to get drunk? What, did your friends ditch you?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Don’t even talk about it,” he mutters, swirling the bottle. “It happens a lot. ‘S what I get for being a permanent third-wheel, you know?”

The other laughs heartily. “Yeah. I sure do. Doesn’t help that they have sex everywhere, either.”

Only now does Kyungsoo actually bother to look up, laughing, to whoever actually gave him this beer. He scans his features, tanned skin, sculpted jaw, plump lips and soft, yet sharp eyes…

He chokes on his spit, cheeks flaming. “Oh,” he says, coughing a little more, “Oh, god, no. No, no, no, no, I thought… You… I thought…” He wheezes, bringing a hand up to massage his left temple. The other laughs.

“Yeah. Good to see you again, too, I suppose.”

Kyungsoo nearly passes out, but manages to look strong because _this is Kim Jongin._ _The_ Kim Jongin.

Back when he first started high school, he’s found that he’s absolutely hated him. The feeling was mutual. They tormented each other, threw paper at each other in class, mocked each other. There were never really any physical fights, except for one in their senior year…

“I...I thought I’d gotten rid of you! Saw the last of you, when you moved away, a-and-”

“I can  _ barely _ consider that moving. I just transferred to another school in the next town over.” Jongin shrugs, but Kyungsoo still looks pretty unconvinced.

Kyungsoo takes the time to think for another second as Jongin takes another swig from his drink, and looking at his own, he silently hopes that there isn't anything poisonous in it.

“Why did you move, then?” He asks, and for a split second, there's a weird flash of emotion in Jongin's eyes that Kyungsoo can't quite read. After, it's as if he's mocking him by showing nearly no emotion at all other than amusement.

Jongin leans in closer, says, “What? Miss me, pretty boy?” and Kyungsoo openly snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Disappointed, actually. Thought I'd never have to deal with you again.”

Tousled chocolate hair moves ever so slightly as Jongin looks to the floor, and he mutters a, “I did, too,” 

Once again, Kyungsoo can't read his face, so he tries ignoring it. “You don't exactly seem out to get me right now though, so I take it that the past five years have done some tweaking on you, huh?”

He takes a good look at him this time, and things are a little different. His face is sort of the same, but his manner is more practiced and organized. His wardrobe seems to fit into those categories as well, but it's still pretty casual.

Jongin's jawline is less round and more angled, his hair isn't that  _ blinding  _ shade of blonde, his eyes look more sharp and his posture more careful.

“You could say that.” He smiles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun and Chanyeol beaming at him, thumbs upward as Baekhyun mouths something that seems a lot like,  _ ‘get some!’  _

Their expressions change into a forced calm at the same time Jongin decides to ask, “Are those your friends you were talking about?”

Kyungsoo nods painfully.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun, huh?” 

“You know them?”

Jongin raises his brow, turning back to the other. Baekhyun and Chanyeol give Kyungsoo another thumbs up before scurrying into the crowd, drinks in hand.

“Who  _ doesn't  _ know them? They're only the most outgoing people here. And famous for how crazy they can get during parties.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Baekhyun’s my roommate. I witness  _ crazy _ every day.”

The next song is, apparently, very popular, because everyone hollers at the start and begins moving their bodies to the beat. By now, Kyungsoo can feel the warmth in his chest that rises to his face, and he's careful with the next swig of his drink.

Jongin, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be getting drunk. In fact, his drink still looks completely full, to which Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and looks between their drinks in comparison. 

“Why are you here, anyways? Do you know someone here?”

Another eyebrow is raised, Kyungsoo notices. “I'm always at Sehun's parties. He's only  _ my  _ roommate. Has been for the past three years.”

Kyungsoo gawks, silently going over the situation in his head. This would mean that Jongin is at least a  _ bit _ popular. Anyone friends with Sehun  _ has _ to be popular. Yet, Kyungsoo’s never heard of Jongin before- at least, not since he'd left school. 

“And you’re over here thinking,  _ ‘Why haven’t I heard about Kim-Fucking-Jongin for the past five goddamn years,’ _ right? Or,  _ ‘Why the hell is this conversation the first decent one we’ve had in our entire lives…’,   _ yeah?” He looks over, eyes dark and posture suddenly a different type of relaxed all together. It’s something hidden, with the way he sways his shoulders slightly, leaned back on the wall and head tilted up. Kyungsoo gulps, momentarily dazed by the ringing in his ears, and suddenly it’s almost as if time is going by very, very slowly.

He answers slowly, “Maybe,” and Jongin replies with a low, “Would you like the whole story? Or just the gist of it?”

When Kyungsoo blinks, it’s obvious that he wants to know  _ everything. _ He wants to know where Jongin went after he left, what he did for the rest of the school year, where he decided to go study, and what led him to the place he’s at now. Kyungsoo’s ready to reply, but except for Jongin, everything is so slow that he can feel the drop of sweat dripping down his face. It feels like the seconds turn to minutes, and the ringing in Kyungsoo’s head grows louder and louder as Jongin seemingly moves closer, eyes still dark. The sounds of the party are muffled, and Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin  _ might _ have said something, but he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. His mouth moves, Kyungsoo’s vision blurs, and the next thing he knows, Jongin is oddly smug, face barely inches away from his own, scrutinizing.

Jongin leans back and looks into the party, smirking slightly with his arms crossed. Licks his lips, and it’s still quiet until Kyungsoo hears the whispers that are strangely loud.

“College. That’s the gist of it.” He mumbles. When Kyungsoo blinks, again, he’s gone and the party seems to have died down a bit.

He feels like he’s just woken up from a good slug in the face, and the after effects of alcohol are already hangover-worthy. He curses to himself and makes a mental note to demand hangover remedies from Baekhyun (who, unsurprisingly, has had many hangovers in the past and just recently learned how to deal with them.)

Kyungsoo’s left wondering about what happened in his unconscious state of absence. He’s still in the same spot, but judging by the amount of bottles littered on the counter next to him, he somehow suspects that this isn’t just the third drink he’s had tonight.

Which is why when Baekhyun wobbles into the room, painfully and obviously drunk, Kyungsoo tries his best not to completely lose it and rant about how he can’t  _ remember  _ anything. So he asks Baekhyun simply, “What time is it?”

Baekhyun teeters on his feet, holding a finger up as he quints,  _ so drunk _ , and slurs, “...time to go home.” Kyungsoo sighs.

When Chanyeol enters the room next, he’s extremely relieved because he at least looks sober enough to drive. He steadies Baekhyun properly onto his feet and clears his throat, nodding.

“Time to go home indeed,” he sighs. “Long night. Nice seeing you drunk though, Kyungsoo. Never thought I’d actually see it happen, despite how much you denied it just before we left to come here.”

Something was wrong, obviously. “Denied what?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun giggles, teetering more.

“ _ Byun Baekhyun.  _ What the  _ hell  _ happened to me.”

And the giggles turn into fits of laughter until he somehow soothes himself. “It was so hot, ‘Soo,” he slurs, turning to Chanyeol. “You were all like…’ _ ehh’ _ , and you groaned so much and you were  _ so into it. _ Managed to score yourself a total babe, too,” He moves his body around, enacting what Kyungsoo had apparently done, and it’s incredibly vulgar and suggestive.

“Who. I need to know who.”

But with Baekhyun ridiculously drunk and Chanyeol worrying more about his boyfriend’s health than anything else, all he gets in return is a mere wink.

 

\--

 

On Kyungsoo’s break at the diner a little past lunch the day after the next, Baekhyun and Chanyeol pay him a visit. So he orders up a couple of drinks ( _ not  _ alcohol, but coffee. He wouldn’t be able to handle alcohol for at least another week or so, he supposes.) and two pre-made fruity tarts before they sit in their regular spot at the corner of the room.

“I had a client this morning who needed her hair done for a photoshoot for K-Star magazine this morning,” Baekhyun confesses, poking at a strawberry on the plate. “Says she will be on the cover of the first September issue. Can you believe that? Why go to  _ me _ , and not a professional who actually  _ deals  _ with photoshoots and all?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You  _ are  _ a professional. Days to graduated and everything. Before you know it, your hair jobs will be on almost all of the covers of K-Star. You’re just starting to settle into the business after all.”

Baekhyun gives out a small sigh. “I guess so…” he says, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, thinking. “And maybe, uh,” he says, tapping a finger on the table. “Maybe I'll let you dye my hair or something. Because why not.”

And in all honesty, it's because Kyungsoo feels the need to be a little more  _ extravagant _ , despite the little incident just the other day. He still doesn't know who he had made out with, but he kind of has an idea.

“You'd really let me?” Baekhyun asks, looking almost like he's about to cry. When Kyungsoo nods his answer, Baekhyun grins excitedly.

“I know just the color. Something you won't kill me for. Something  _ not green _ .”

“Still can't believe Sehun really did that a few years ago,” Chanyeol snorts. 

Kyungsoo grimaces. “Still burned into my mind…” He says as he gets his phone out of his pocket because it had vibrated. The screen shows an unfamiliar number, and it reads: 

_ ‘Hey. Had lots of fun the other night. Let me take you out tonight?’ _

He grits his teeth, somehow knowing. It's probably whoever he got it on with from the other night- He still isn't sure what  _ exactly _ happened, but he's positive it was nothing close to sex. Had he given them his phone number?

“Hey, uh,” he starts, biting his lip. “Can I read this number to you? See if you have it as a contact?” and Baekhyun hums in return, unlocking his phone.

Kyungsoo reads off the screen slowly, but before he can even finish, Baekhyun is smirking and putting his phone back in his pocket.

“What?” He asks. “Who is it?”

“The person you made out with,” Baekhyun says, leaning against his palm. “The  _ guy _ you made out with.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his spit a little. A  _ guy? “ _ I'm not  _ gay _ , Baekhyun-”

“That’s not what your drunk side said that night,” he says, still smirking behind his drink. “Nothing wrong with being gay, either. Don't know why you keep getting all fussed up about it-”

“Nobody,” Kyungsoo says, nearly breathless and suddenly full with emotion. “Wants to date a guy like  _ me _ . The last person I had any sort of strong feelings for… the last person who actually kept me  _ going  _ was someone who had the strength to fucking…  _ Hate  _ me. Not out of some drunken little fun time, mind you.” He subconsciously finds himself lying a little bit. 

This time, it's Baekhyun grinding his teeth and breathing in a deep breath. He looked down at Kyungsoo’s phone. “Well, maybe it's time to change that, huh?” 

There's a long silence.

“You made out with Sehun that night.”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands, not knowing if he's relieved that it's not  _ Jongin _ , or horrified that he made out with  _ Oh-fucking-Sehun _ .

“He seems to really like you,” Chanyeol sighs. “He and Luhan haven’t been on good terms ever since Luhan was caught cheating on him last week, but I think the fire in that relationship died out a long time ago.”

“Oh ok, so now I'm some fucking… guy stuck in a rebound relationship,” Kyungsoo mutters, breathing unsteady. “Not to mention that I didn't particularly have feelings for him in the fucking first place. He's a God damn popular party-crazed  _ stud _ . Jesus fucking christ.”

“ _ Didn't  _ have feelings for him,” Baekhyun points out.

“ _ Don't.” _ Kyungsoo corrects. 

“Give him a chance, ‘Soo.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

And he thinks that maybe giving Sehun a chance isn't the  _ worst _ thing that he could do. So he unlocks his phone and thinks before he replies. “This okay?”

_ ‘Sure. Ok. My shift ends at six, so can you pick me up at work? The cafe on 27th street.’ _

Baekhyun nods, and the message is sent. When he leaves and Kyungsoo has to get back to work, he silently hopes that this isn't just a big mistake. 

 

\--

 

Sehun, as it turns out, is ten minutes late. But it turns out that he had to help his roommate with cleaning up the house, and Kyungsoo muses.

“I kinda tend to leave my stuff around sometimes,” Sehun admits, looking at the floor nervously. “So he kinda made me tidy up the living room a bit. Sorry if that's kinda a turn-off.”

“It's not.” He lies. “Don't worry.”

Sehun smiles, and Kyungsoo is surprised because he's never actually seen him do so. He never actually imagined that  _ he'd  _ be the one to make him smile, either.

They settle on going on a date at the movies and watching a rom-com, but it starts in two hours so they walk around the town for a good while. They start off at Kyungsoo’s work and make their way down the street to where it gets especially busy.

“Jongin is...tidy?” Kyungsoo asks out of the blue, and mentally slaps himself for even thinking of him-

But Sehun’s answer is genuine, and if anything, he's surprised. “Yeah,” He says, smiling again. “You know him?”

Kyungsoo hesitantly nods. “We went to highschool together.”

“Oh? I met him in highschool too. He transferred to my school in the middle of senior year, but he didn't really say why.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Hm.” Must have been the school he went to before he transferred to mine in the middle of senior year,” He says. “He never really told me why he moved though. He’d always change the subject. ‘Probably something he didn’t wanna talk about.”

They pass by a few more shops on the strip. “Yeah,” Kyungsoo half-heartily agrees. He spots a bakery that’s just about to close in half an hour, so he quickly pipes up the suggestion of grabbing something sweet to eat. Sehun raises his brows and nods, holding the door open.

Kyungsoo mutters his thanks and gives him a tiny smile from the corner of his mouth that Sehun somehow catches. Because Sehun is grinning in return, and Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly know how to react.

He doesn’t want to give him any false hopes, but he also doesn’t want to go along with this like he definitely does not like it. Some part of him knows that if he just gave Sehun a chance, then maybe he’d start to like him in return. And maybe, Kyungsoo could have his first official relationship.

Because if he really thinks about it, he knows that girls won’t come running up to him any time soon. And if he’s honest with himself, he’s never found himself to be more dominant than submissive- in sex, at least. Or, that’s what he thinks.

Personality-wise, Kyungsoo knows he can easily overpower others. He’s witty and snappy at Baekhyun, but secretly small and fragile when there is no one to witness it.

That, and he’s starting to think that Sehun isn’t as bad as he had originally thought. Maybe he’s more similar to Kyungsoo than what he was lead on to believe.

Kyungsoo also learns that Sehun likes vanilla-bean pastry cream, because he’s licking it off of the slice of cake he asked for like there’s no tomorrow. In fact, it’s kind of cute. Sort of.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo sticks to his chocolate marble pound cake and politely declines Sehun’s offer of the last piece of the cake.

It starts to rain just when it turns seven, and the two have to run and find shelter underneath a drug store awning. He doesn’t realize it right away, but they’re both laughing and shaking their heads, ridding their hair of rain. It’s when Kyungsoo realizes that he needs to catch his breath that he notices, and he shows a little blush. He shrugs the thought away, but keeps in mind that he’s supposed to be having fun.

“Good thing I decided against wearing my new Nikes,” Sehun laughs, shaking his foot because his entire shoe is drenched. “They would have been done for.”

“I don’t even own Nikes,” Kyungsoo snorts, looking down at his worn down Chucks. “Don’t really exercise or anything. Don’t really have the money, either.”

“They’re not only for exercising. They’re stylish and comfortable. Match with anything you wear.” He brings up a hand to wipe a strand of hair away from Kyungsoo’s face. “Looks like I’ll have to buy you a pair sometime, hmm?”

“You really don’t have to!”

“I insist.”

They stare at each other like that, with Kyungsoo taking in Sehun’s features and wondering how the hell he got so comfortable with him in such a short amount of time. But he seriously puts the thoughts of feeling odd away in the back of his mind, because it normally tended to get in the way of most of his relationships, no matter with who.

Sehun’s fun to hang out with, he admits. He’ll perhaps even let Baekhyun cut his hair.

He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles, looking out at the street’s mass crossing. People tread quickly, some with umbrellas clutched tightly in their hands, others with hands serving as umbrellas.

“Just so you know,” Sehun murmurs, staring off at the road, almost as if to stare at people’s feet as they pass by, “I didn’t just ask you out because I wanted a… sexual relationship. I mean, that’s not why I asked you out at all.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen momentarily, but he doesn’t reply.

“I know you were drunk that night,” Sehun admits, nodding his head. “But it felt different to me. I knew that you didn’t drink as frequently as the others, because you kept asking if it was okay if you kept taking all the beer.” He snorts a little. Kyungsoo replies with an embarrassed smile.

“I probably come off as some kind of playboy… player, or whatever you call it. But I’d really rather put that behind me and actually try in a relationship… you know?”

Kyungsoo nods, taking in his confession. Sehun pauses.

“I dated Luhan for the sex,” he wheezes, sobbing a laugh, but not crying. “It was good at first. Before I knew it, I actually started to develop feelings for him. Something you’re not supposed to do when you’re in a strictly sex relationship, by the way.” He points out, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo who nods, understanding.

“So I started to… you know, love him or whatever, but right before I could grasp any sort of real connection between us, he had slipped away.” He nods again. “For real love. Figured it out sooner than I had. He realized that our relationship wasn’t really anything, so he let me catch him fucking some other guy, and well.” Sehun shrugs.

The rain continues to pour onto the streets, and it doesn’t let up any time soon. So they stand there, and Kyungsoo huddles closer to Sehun, trying to be comforting without being too straight-forward. Sehun isn’t bothered by it, allowing their arms to brush every so often. 

He actually feels bad for Sehun, Kyungsoo notices. Just earlier today, he had despised the thought of even being around him. But here Sehun was, spilling out the secrets of his previous love life of which Kyungsoo is nearly positive that he’d told nobody about. Not yet, anyways.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Sehun, although popular and outgoing, is small and insecure in all the same ways Kyungsoo is. The only difference is that Sehun has a certain reputation that he needs to keep up- one that hosts parties every weekend, goes clubbing during the nights, drinks until hiccups form in the back of his throat and doesn’t care what anybody thinks. There is no reputation Kyungsoo needs to keep up in order to come off as strong, which is where the damage comes in.

“Slowing things down is good, I think,” Kyungsoo adds, nodding himself. Sehun looks shocked when he looks down at him, even as Kyungsoo gives him a warm, reassuring smile. 

“Taking things slow and taking a break is good for the heart,” Kyungsoo says, patting his chest as though it’ll add effect. “You might learn something from not having a hangover every weekend.”

And then he’s being pulled in by lanky arms, head tucked under his chin in an embrace he was all but prepared for. “Thank you,” he hears Sehun mutter, mouth at the top of his head. He must know that Kyungsoo isn’t exactly ready for hugs, because he releases the embrace as quickly as he had initiated it. For that, Kyungsoo is grateful.

“Well,” Sehun grunts, stretching. He pulls back the sleeve of his black windbreaker and glances at his watch. “We still have an hour until the movie starts. Shall we get going?” He smirks, holding out an elbow for Kyungsoo to take.

He takes it gladly, this time more than willing to smile up at him, and they run off, protecting their heads from the rain with their hands.

 

\--

 

As it turns out, the little date went great. And Kyungsoo is left happy, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol are happy, and Sehun seems pretty untroubled by the whole Luhan thing, too. 

Two weeks pass, and Kyungsoo and Sehun are texting regularly now. They’ve been on two more dates since then, one of which involved Baekhyun and Chanyeol tagging along. Although Kyungsoo was pretty grumpy from it, Sehun made up for it when they left and bought themselves some ice cream (despite it being really fucking cold).

Sehun isn’t afraid to visit Kyungsoo during work, either. In fact, Kyungsoo possibly enjoys his company more than Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s, though it’s mainly because Baekhyun still won’t stop yapping about getting to do Kyungsoo’s hair sometime soon. So he schedules an appointment for later on that day.

More often than not, Sehun orders a light meal during Kyungsoo’s morning shifts every Tuesday and Thursday, while visiting him as much as he can whenever he has evening shifts every other workday. But it’s mostly during the morning shifts, because Sehun has a job as well. Kyungsoo’s surprised to find out that Sehun has a knack at retail, all while maintaining post-college living expenses. His family is apparently rich, and he had apparently gotten a lot of money from his late uncle two years ago, which explains the mass amounts of expensive-brand clothes and shoes he keeps around.

But this morning, Sehun had brought a friend along with him. At first, Kyungsoo notices Sehun only, smiling until he sees a mop of smooth-yet-messy brown hair, and that’s when it registers in his head that Sehun had brought Jongin along with him today.

Nonetheless, Kyungsoo attempts to smile as Sehun trots up to him and gives him a hug. When they release, Jongin is smirking, clearly amused.

“Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Jongin. I know you guys know each other from school already, but I guess it couldn’t have really been anything if it was never brought up before, huh?” Sehun pats their shoulders, and Kyungsoo lets out a small hum of somewhat agreement. Jongin narrows his eyes teasingly.

“We knew each other quite well if you ask me,” Jongin quips, and out of pure instinct, Kyungsoo kicks his shin. Jongin grunts.

“Nothing more than acquaintances,” Kyungsoo adds in, still staring at Jongin, glaring. “We saw each other at the party. I wasn’t even aware he was still alive.”

Jongin makes a witty face. “All alive and well here, I assure you.”

Suddenly, it felt like that night of the party hadn’t even happened, and that Kyungsoo never had a decent conversation with Jongin in the first place. Not that he’s complaining.

Sehun slips into one of the booth seats along with Jongin, and Kyungsoo hands them the breakfast menu. He slips away to get them waters, purposefully giving Jongin the one with less ice, and takes their orders.

“Why don’t you eat with us, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, patting the seat across of him next to Sehun. Kyungsoo grinds his teeth and balls his fists in his apron.

“Oh, no I can’t, it’s very busy-”

“Eat,” says a voice from behind him, and a hand is pushing him to the table and into the booth next to Sehun. He glares up Heechul, the manager, who already has a plate of food on his other forearm.

“You never eat breakfast that isn’t just marmalade toast,” he says, placing the breakfast sandwich on the table. “Don’t worry. Soonkyu and I have it all taken care of.”

Kyungsoo gapes up at him, but all he gets in return is a thumbs up and a mug of creamed coffee. Jongin looks smug, and Sehun is just confused.

“Wish they’d let me off the hook like that at work,” he mumbles, picking up his fork and knife to dig into his pancakes. Kyungsoo spreads his lips into a thin line, rubbing the back of Sehun’s head, who leans into the touch. Jongin appears to pay no mind to it, and instead relishes in the fact that he is served omelette rice (something Kyungsoo had noticed that he really liked back in high school).

“So,” Sehun clears his throat after a minute or two of silent eating, “What are your plans for today, ‘Soo?”

His lips waver at the sudden choice of nickname, but he supposes that it doesn’t matter too much because Chanyeol and Baekhyun call him by the same one anyways. “I have a hair appointment later this evening,” he says, lips hovering on the sandwich, ready to bite. This seems to pique their interests, because both of them have their brows raised.

“What are you going to do?” They say at the same time before looking at each other weirdly. Jongin goes back to eating his food and pretending not to care. Kyungsoo squints. 

“Leaving that up to Baekhyun to decide,” He says, biting his sandwich and talking with his mouth full (though, politely with a hand in front of it). “A dye and cut. Not green, that’s for sure.” He glares playfully at Sehun, who frowns.

“I was in the peak of my college life,” he shrugs. Kyungsoo laughs, but so does Jongin, so he stops.

Silence. Then, Jongin speaks up with a, “I was blonde in highschool. Remember that?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Were you?” He asks, but not seriously because he remembers it well. He also had a lip and eyebrow piercing, along with a few that lined down his ears.

Jongin nods. “Had piercings, too. Here and here.” He adds, checking a mark in Kyungsoo’s head.

“Your hair was black when you transferred,” Sehun frowns. “Won’t you show me some pictures?”

Jongin’s eye twitches. But he agrees to show him anyways.

Looking back at the counter, Kyungsoo makes sure that Heechul is true to his word, and it isn’t too busy. He frowns, somewhat eager to get back to work.

“What about you?” He asks instead, forcing Jongin out of the scene and staring straight at Sehun.

“I, uh,” he starts, nervous again. It’s something he’d noticed over the two weeks. Whenever Kyungsoo would stare at Sehun and into his eyes, Sehun would get incredibly nervous and his cheeks would flush. He thinks it’s amusing.

“Grocery shopping,” Jongin comments, managing to annoy Kyungsoo, but he tries his best not to show it. “We’re going grocery shopping, and then we’re going out clubbing.”

Kyungsoo swirls his coffee mug. “Clubbing, huh?” he mutters, and it looks like Sehun panics for a bit before he blurts out,

“Yeah, you should come with because Baekhyun and Chanyeol agreed to come, too!”

Kyungsoo winces, Jongin’s eyebrow is raised, and Sehun is flushed. He supposes that it shouldn’t be too bad, and Sehun is loyal enough as it is, so he deserves a little fun.

“I’ll talk to Baekhyun about it,” Kyungsoo says, finishing up his food.

For the next thirty minutes, it’s mostly Sehun and Jongin who are talking, while Kyungsoo silently dreads the thought of Baekhyun dressing him up for the night.

 

\--

 

“This smells terrible.”

Kyungsoo grimaces at the prickly feeling on his scalp, head bobbing with Baekhyun pulling at sections and coating it with some sort of cream that he had said would help lighten up his hair. Baekhyun snorts.

“Your nostrils burning yet?” He jokes, clipping up a section and moving onto another.

“Been burning. Is my hair falling out yet?”

He keeps his eyes straight ahead as if in a staring contest with one of the magazines on the rack in front of him. Baekhyun had refused to let him see even a speck of his hair until it was done. “It’s the surprise factor,” He had said, wiggling his gloved fingers devilishly.

“If my hair hasn’t fallen out yet, then yours won’t.” He reassures him. He rubs his fingers through the hair, picks up a piece of foil and folds it up. Patting it in place, he leans over and pulls a rather large machine towards Kyungsoo. When he places the dome-shaped thing above his head and it starts to heat up, Kyungsoo starts to feel like a loaded baked potato.

“And after this, my hair will be what? Blue? Purple?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Orange. Which, by the way, isn’t the final color. I still have to cut it, too.”

Kyungsoo sighs, looking down at his lap. “I don’t understand how you can deal with this every few weeks. Wait, no. Daily.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “It’s my job.” He says. “Just be lucky you’re getting this done for free. This would normally cost right about two-hundred, you know?”

“Aren’t you the one who should be lucky?”

“Touche.”

It takes about thirty minutes for his hair to lift, and by then, Kyungsoo is already about to pass out from exhaustion. But Baekhyun seems to be going straight at it, and once again, Kyungsoo is waiting for the dye to settle in.

“I’m really glad that you’re willing to go with us tonight,” Baekhyun admits, wrapping a towel around Kyungsoo’s neck and rushing him out of the chair. “We’ll have lots of fun. Clubs are fun.”

“Mhm,” the other hums as his head is lowered into the sink. His hair is rinsed out with cool water, with Baekhyun’s hands lightly massaging his scalp. He groans.

“It’s almost done,” Baekhyun exclaims. Kyungsoo’s rushed back into the regular seat and he hears scissors snip at the ends. It isn’t until he hears the buzz of the clippers that he actually starts to get scared, but he promised Baekhyun this weeks ago, so he keeps it to himself.

It ends with his hair being blowdried, and Baekhyun rubs his hands together with some sort of cream, running it through his hair and styling it so that it isn’t clean-looking, but it also isn’t terribly messy. After minutes of styling, he’s finally satisfied, and he turns the chair slowly.

Kyungsoo can’t breathe. He can’t believe it. He can’t believe that he actually looks good, hot almost.

His hair is a garnet red, tousled and slightly shaved at the sides. It’s bouncy and slick, and it looks like he cares but not too much. 

“Do you like it?!” Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo nods.

“I like it,” He exhales, laughing. “I like it a lot.”

Baekhyun sighs with relief, wiping his hands. “Good. ‘Cause we don’t have much more time to get ready. Quickly, to the mall.”

 

Half an hour later, they’re at the nearest mall trying to pick out an outfit for Kyungsoo to wear because 1. He has no clothes, 2. Baekhyun won’t let him wear his clothes, and 3. Even if he did, Kyungsoo’s thighs wouldn’t survive in Baekhyun’s tight leather pants.

“What color do you normally wear to clubs?” Kyungsoo asks, barely looking because Baekhyun wants to do all the work by holding up shirts and pants to him.

“Black, black,” he holds up a pair of skinny jeans up to him, with a ‘not bad’ frown, and proceeds to throw it over his shoulders. “And more black.” He eyes out a loose shirt, holding it up next to a leather jacket. “Sometimes white.” He looks down at Kyungsoo’s shoes with a grimace. “Red shoes would look nice.”

“How much is this stuff anyway-”

Baekhyun slaps his hand away from the tag. “It’s enough.” He deadpans, shooing him into the dressing room with the clothes he picked out. 

Staring into the mirror, Kyungsoo silently adores his hair once again before he strips down and starts with the pants-

Which are weirdly tighter than the jeans he wears normally. He buttons them up and turns, noticing that his ass is indeed bigger than it looks otherwise-

“Is my ass supposed to…?”

“It sure is.”

Kyungsoo groans, at least glad that it doesn’t squeeze the hell out of his junk, and proceeds to easily slip on the loose shirt and jacket. Straightening it all out, he looks once again into the mirror and nods before opening up the door for Baekhyun to critique.

A smirk. “Byun Baekhyun, you’ve done it again,” he murmurs to himself, hissing. 

They’re off within minutes.

 

\--

 

Clubs, as it turns out, are way too hot for leather jackets and black skinny jeans, but Baekhyun simply insists that he keeps it on because he looks “Super hot”. And Kyungsoo is proud because he’s never really looked “hot” to Baekhyun before. And that says a lot.

Before they left the house, Baekhyun had put on a necklace, a bracelet and just a little bit of makeup on him for the finishing touches. He lends him his red high tops, which thankfully fit perfectly, and they’re in the car with Chanyeol driving to their destination soon enough. Chanyeol compliments Kyungsoo’s appearance, and he’s about to thank him, but Baekhyun beats him to it.

“I did good,” Baekhyun smirks. “I did good.”

They wait outside in the parking lot for Jongin and Sehun, and the line of people is certainly nerve wrecking, but it’s too late to turn back now. They wait there, Kyungsoo’s sucking on a mint, and Baekhyun is snickering.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. He shakes his head.

“Sehun’s going to freak,” he says. “He’s never seen this new bad boy look on you. Now that I think about it, neither have I…”

Kyungsoo grimaces slightly, but only because he'd somehow managed to bite his tongue in attempt to grind his teeth. “No one has,” he says. “I've kind of stuck to that… normal style. Until now. At least I know it looks good.”

His honey-haired friend smiles. Chanyeol’s too busy scrolling through his phone.

It's quiet for a long while when Baekhyun’s attention switches back to Chanyeol, and all Kyungsoo really hears is their usual whispers and the music blasting from the building behind them. He can feel the vibrations tingle in his ears, but they aren't yet deafening.

He thinks about Sehun for a while, and thinks he might actually be excited to see him. He's fun to be around, even though Kyungsoo  _ does _ feel like an ass because it's been a few weeks already and he's  _ still _ not warmed up to him-

Though he supposes that a few more weeks wouldn't be too dreadful. But he also knows that people this age are usually eager to go out, party, find love, live life, have sex…

He thought he had it early once. It was merely a thought. A stupid one. He pushes it out of his mind, fiercely, forgetting about it until high school is just a blur.

Maybe he’d help Sehun a little more tonight. Be a little straight-forward. Sex wasn’t something that was often on Kyungsoo’s mind, but here, he realizes it’s going to happen  _ eventually. _

He and Sehun are going to have sex. Eventually. He might as well get drunk first, because otherwise, he’s afraid that he’ll flat out refuse to have sex at all.

He feels bad for Sehun. He feels bad for feeling bad and practically leading him on. But with his friends nagging him on, and Kyungsoo never being able to do anything outside of the apartment, and with Jongin here-

_ No, _ Kyungsoo shakes his head.  _ I can’t think about it. _

Yet, as if on cue, Jongin is materializing from the dark distance wearing a plain loose shirt and tight black jeans, hair styled similarly to the way Kyungsoo’s had been styled, but it’s not like he was comparing it, anyways. 

He has to tear his attention away when Baekhyun’s fingers snap him back into focus. Kyungsoo’s mildly dazed, and everyone’s attention seems to be on him right now because he’d been too busy staring. Jongin smirks, but looks away.

“You okay?” Sehun asks, hand reaching out to rub Kyungsoo’s lower back. The other gulps in return, nodding.

“I’m fine,” he sighs, turning to him and smiling. “You’re here.”

Sehun stares at him for a while, eyes bright with awe, but dark with something else. He eyes Kyungsoo up and down, studying him, looking like he wants to eat him up. Baekhyun must feel so proud.

But before Sehun can really say much, Baekhyun is pushing everyone across the parking lot and through the club doors where they show their ID’s. The bouncers let them pass through with a firm nod, and the moment Kyungsoo steps foot onto the black flooring, he can already feel the music rumble in his bones.

The deeper they go in, the louder the bass gets. It pounds aggressively in Kyungsoo’s head, and he’s so dazed from it all that he doesn’t even hear what Baekhyun has to say before he and Chanyeol are off elsewhere. 

It takes him just a fraction longer than he thought it would to find Sehun near him, who pulls him in safely to make sure they don’t get lost in the crowd. “We should get some drinks,” he hears him yell over the music. Kyungsoo nods his head.

The two of them- Jongin had disappeared somewhere- swim through the sea of hectic young adults until they reach a bar on one of the walls of the nightclub. Kyungsoo makes a face when someone accidentally steps on his shoe,  _ Baekhyun’s _ shoe, because they had just been cleaned up before they left the apartment. He can't examine them too well, however, because although there are many colorful lights flashing into his eyes, his feet are almost blindingly impossible to see. With a frown, he opts to sitting on one of the bar stools, scooting it closer to Sehun because he feels slightly uncomfortable now.

“Give us something not too strong. Something to start the night off.” Sehun orders, glancing to Kyungsoo and giving a little nod of encouragement. Kyungsoo gives him a small smile and they're both pretty silent until the first round of drinks come around.

 

“We should dance,” Sehun yells, though it's muffled and barely understandable over the bass of the music that shakes the floor and the chatter among the rest of the people.

About an hour in, they have had enough alcohol for both of them to be on the edge of tipsy and drunk. Kyungsoo was sure to be cautious at first, but he thought that perhaps Sehun wouldn't be too amused about a visit to the club where they sipped their hard drinks as if they were having light glasses wine in the middle of discussing color theory-

Kyungsoo nods because he's not sure if Sehun will be able to hear an answer any time soon. With a messy grin, Sehun leads him away by the hand. They squeeze into the crowd, where it suddenly becomes a few degrees higher than what Kyungsoo would normally  _ prefer _ , but it might just be the heat of the alcohol that settles at the bottom of his throat.

Sehun’s already moving to the beat by now, blonde hair bouncing with his motions. Kyungsoo’s not too sure how to dance, so he settles with swaying and bobbing his head to the best of his ability without looking dunce.

It goes on for a long while, and during the time, Kyungsoo feels himself loosen up a bit more and more. He's actually smiling now, laughing at some of the moves Sehun manages to pull off: some unusual, others impressive. It turns out that people like his dancing  _ so _ much, that they crowd around him and begin cheering for him to continue. They clap their hands with the beat, and Kyungsoo watches as Sehun is slowly pulled away, still dancing the night away. With a small smile, he takes the moment to back away to the bathrooms.

He sighs with relief when he reaches the edge of the crowd, wobbling as the alcohol blurs the corners of his vision. The red light in the hallway of the bathrooms glows eerily, but Kyungsoo pays no mind to it.

The urinals are pretty disgusting, but he does his best to pay no mind to them, either, and makes it quick. When he's done and finished, hands washed and hands dried, he exits.

“You look like you're having fun,” says a voice from behind him in the hallway, and he swivels around to find Jongin leaning against the wall. He doesn't seem to be drunk, but Kyungsoo  _ is _ , so he's not certain.

“Dancing is not my...Forte, but yes, I guess I'm having fun,” he explains. Jongin snorts.

“Yeah, well…” He clears his throat. “Your hair looks- uh- nice. I like it.”

An odd feeling forms in Kyungsoo’s chest. A nostalgic one. One that he didn't want back, and it hurts.

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw but manages a wobbly smile. “Thanks,” he says, nodding, and thus leaving.

Back in the middle of the crowd, he is finding it reasonably difficult to find Sehun again. It doesn't help that he's getting increasingly dizzy from the drinks he's had, either, but he continues to search, squinting hard.

A hand pulls him around, startling him momentarily, but he adjusts to Sehun’s face easily. And then they're dancing with each other again, closer than before, and Kyungsoo lets the alcohol control him now.

They sway together, chests touching and thighs grazing. The longer it goes, the more intense the dancing gets, and they're grinding into each other with the dance until they're practically breathless.

Panting and sloshed, Kyungsoo looks up to Sehun who is staring back at him with dark eyes. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo is being kissed, and it's a weird feeling.

He can't tell if he likes it. He thinks to the last time he’d been kissed.

Sehun pulls away. “Sorry, I don't… I don't know what-”

But Kyungsoo shakes his head and reaches up, pulling Sehun back in. Tongue rolls over tongue, fingers tangle in hair, and hips roll into hips for a good few minutes-

“We should get out of here,” Sehun gasps, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo’s focused on his.

He thinks about five years ago, finds that it intoxicates his mind like a poison, and it hurts again. He doesn't want to remember.

He nods, eagerly, and the two of them are scurrying out of the club with hot, fuzzy minds.

 

\--

 

Arriving at Sehun’s apartment, they come crashing in, the door slamming into the wall. They both snicker with their faces pressed up to each other, and Sehun kicks the door shut, pushing Kyungsoo up the wall.

“Never really got to tell you,” Sehun breathes out breathlessly, leg lifting up and digging into Kyungsoo’s crotch. He lets out a soft groan. “You look really fucking hot with your new hair.” His hand reaches up and his fingers run through Kyungsoo’s burgundy hair, grabbing it and pulling at it lightly. Kyungsoo groans softly again, chest burning with excitement.

He takes in the alcohol in Sehun’s breath and basks in it, letting himself burn up at his touch. “And your chest,” Sehun groans, hand ghosting over his thin white shirt and just barely grazing his nipples, “And these fucking pants,” he says with a little laugh, tugging at the circumference of Kyungsoo’s jeans, and he laughs with him as well.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes hooded as he bites his lip. Sehun dips in for another kiss, licking Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

“Fucking love it,” he mutters, hands exploring his body as Kyungsoo comes up for another kiss, drunken with the sexual tension-

“Bed,” Kyungsoo mutters against his lips, and Sehun nods, leading him to his room. 

He doesn’t know what he expected, but it’s a pretty normal room. The walls are grey and his bed is navy blue. Not thinking about the interior decoration too much, he spins Sehun around and tiptoes up, nipping at his lip.

They kick off their shoes to the side, and a little more forcefully, Kyungsoo shoves Sehun onto the bed. He follows him there, crawling, gliding his crotch against Sehun’s.

“Why do I feel like you’ve done this before,” Sehun groans into the grind, looking up at Kyungsoo.

“I haven’t,” Kyungsoo mutters, adding more force to him. He hisses at the feeling.

“...Your hips move so smoothly,” Sehun starts, but Kyungsoo hushes him.

“Less talking,” he growls, ripping his jacket off and throwing it off to the side. He mentally notes to apologize to Baekhyun in case anything gets ruined.

Sehun nods. “More fucking,” he sighs, flipping Kyungsoo over, pushing him to the bed and going in for a deep kiss. He’s allowed entrance immediately, tongue flicking across Kyungsoo’s lower lip and his teeth. He rolls his hips into Kyungsoo, making him moan even more.

Sehun’s the first to take off his shirt, and Kyungsoo’s eyes soak in the paleness of his lanky body- not too toned, but not scrawny. He smirks, leaning up to run a tongue across his nipples, and Sehun sighs when he nibbles at it.

“God,” he wheezes, arms at the sides of Kyungsoo’s head. “Can’t take it. I’m already starting to leak.”

Kyungsoo hums and lies Sehun down, scooting him so that his head touches the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo scoots back, eager fingers wrapping around the waistband of Sehun’s joggers. He places his lips on the outline teasingly, making Sehun buckle.

“Killing me,” Sehun groans. “It’s been weeks.”

Smirking a little, Kyungsoo finally pulls down his pants along with his boxers and looks in awe as Sehun’s swollen dick lies flat against his crotch, tip flushed and pink.

Thinking about it now, Kyungsoo feels as though he might regret this sometime. But then he decides that there’s no time to regret anything right now, so he presses down into Sehun’s slit and glides the pre-cum all over.

“That hard ‘cause of me?” Kyungsoo asks, licking his plump lips and letting the alcohol talk. Sehun groans when he looks down at Kyungsoo, who easily passes the lust-look.

Kyungsoo extends his tongue and starts from the bottom of the shaft and up, causing Sehun to shiver. “Shit,” he groans when Kyungsoo’s lips part and engulf his tip and sucks.

Bobbing up and down, Kyungsoo lets himself choke on it a little in hopes that it would drive Sehun more to the edge. It seems to work, but when Sehun exclaims that he’s almost there, Kyungsoo separates his lips with a pop.

“Not fair,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pulling off his shirt and struggling with his pants, but he manages. “Not too quick.”

“Mmm,” Sehun hums, kissing him more and leaning over to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle and a wrapper.

Kyungsoo strokes his member while he waits, legs already propped up as if he knew the drill. The bottle opens easily and spills out messily. When Sehun’s fingers touch Kyungsoo’s entrance, he shivers.

The lube, although cold, warms up eventually as Sehun spreads the excess onto his thighs. And then it’s a matter of playing at the entrance with his fingers, and Kyungsoo is whining, but before he knows it, there’s an odd sensation-

It doesn’t burn, no, but it’s definitely weird. And he’s not feeling the slowness of it.

“More,” He moans not too long after, and a second finger is added. It’s a little more pleasurable.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Sehun asks, amazed at the way Kyungsoo meets his fingers when they push in. Kyungsoo gulps.

“Fingered myself often,” he mutters. “You learn a thing or two living with Baek and ‘Yeol- ah,” Sehun had added a third finger, pressing inward more and upward, and now he’s starting to feel a burn-

But the more it burns, the better it feels, he thinks. He rocks his hips more, arms extended above him as he feels more and more of it-

“Need you,” Kyungsoo moans, eyes closed. “Need you bad.”

He’s not sure if he’s lying to himself or not. He’s thinking that maybe he isn’t ready for sex. Maybe he ought to wait for another time-

But Sehun’s fingers are pulled out and his tip circles his entrance, and when he enters, Kyungsoo gasps out an “Oh!”

Weird feelings that make his chest swirl come back to him, but he pushes it away and focuses on how good it feels-

“Tell me when to move,” Sehun says, but by the looks of it, he shouldn’t be able to take it any longer. So Kyungsoo nods to him, and Sehun’s well sized dick sinks deeper into him.

Sehun moans, Kyungsoo gasps, and it’s slow for what seems like a minute until the alcohol settles again and Kyungsoo wants it faster-

Sehun’s hips snap forward quickly, one hand on Kyungsoo’s bicep and the other on his wrist.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasps, grabbing Sehun’s forearm and squeezing it. He pants and groans with every buck of his hips.

Sehun grunts, leaning more forward. “You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” He groans, but Kyungsoo can barely comprehend anything right now, so he settles with a louder moan-

And after continuing it at that for a while, Kyungsoo just feels like he’s getting used to it until Sehun stops.

“What? No, don’t stop-”

Sehun bends Kyungsoo upwards, ass sticking more up in the air and legs hanging over Sehun’s shoulders. When he bucks his hips in from this angle, Kyungsoo practically screams.

“Oh my god,” He wheezes again, not knowing where to grab onto and relentlessly spilling out the phrases ‘Oh, fuck,’s and ‘Yeah’s. Kyungsoo flails his arms as Sehun continues to pound into him, hands twisting into the sheets, grasping Sehun’s hair, his shoulder, his back, his ass, because he just can’t hold onto just one thing when he’s being pounded into like that-

Sehun effectively hits his spot multiple times, and Kyungsoo’s doing his best to hold it in until he’s screaming out and writhing, painting their chests white. He pants and groans, realizing that Sehun still hadn’t finished and leans forward again. He takes the condom off and sucks again, adding in a little twist until he too finally bursts, all over Kyungsoo’s face and hair.

“So good,” Sehun sighs. “Thank you.”

“Mmm,” the other replies, licking his lips.

They collapse onto the bed together, and all Kyungsoo can really process is Sehun wiping off his face for him as he drifts off to sleep.

 

\--

 

He stirs in the middle of the night to a somewhat familiar sound. He groggily sits up and rubs his eyes, looking down at himself and vaguely remembering what had happened until it all snaps back into his mind-

He’s horrified. He never thought he’d actually have sex with the guy- 

But it was clear that what was done was done, and all Kyungsoo can really do is leave while he can. He dresses himself up quickly and grabs his things, tumbling to the door of the room-

But he hears it. A loud moan, followed by another, and opening the door slightly, he sees it-

Jongin, looking of lusty bliss with a girl bent underneath him on the dinner table. Kyungsoo can’t hold in his gasp. 

The girl, of course, is too busy moaning and being pounded into, but Jongin looks up and straight at him, momentarily shocked. But his expression is quickly devilish, and he smirks, going at it harder and staring dead in the eyes of Kyungsoo.

Eyes wide, Kyungsoo can do nothing. He can’t even look away. He’s frozen in shock, shivering almost as he feels a big wave of emotion fill him to the brim-

The two of them finish not long after, and Jongin mutters for her to take a shower. She asks if he will be joining, but he tells her to go ahead.

When she’s gone, Jongin pulls his pants back up and looks back to Kyungsoo. He smirks again, walking towards him, but Kyungsoo’s jelly legs turn back to normal.

Exiting the room, the wave hits him again when Jongin touches his shoulder, and big, fat tears come rolling down his face. He can do nothing but run, out of the apartment and out of the building, sprinting back home crying all the while.

 

\--

 

It’s dark, save the moonlight that peers in through the blinds on the other side of the room. Music blasts from somewhere else in the house, people are shouting, and the party continues everywhere else but in this room.

“Want some personal time with me, huh?” A familiar voice teases. Kyungsoo spits at the figure.

“Shut the fuck up. Look, the last thing I need is-”

A snort. “For Junmyeon to find us. Why does he even care? Does he care about you? Or your pretty face?”

Kyungsoo feels something wet shoot at his eye- spit. He shoots forward nails the other to the wall.

“Does that Taemin bitch care about your ‘pretty face’?” He asks. And then he’s shoved back, landing hard on the floor with a thud, and a hand grips his face hard.

“I’ll ruin yours if you don’t watch your damn mouth.”

“Did you just admit that I have a good face?”

A hit and a grunt. Kyungsoo groans in pain, his lower lip throbbing.

“I’m not having any of this shit anymore.”

“You finally get the message that I’m sick of you?”

Another punch, but this time, Kyungsoo can feel a hot substance dripping down from his nose. He brings a hand to it and looks back at his fingers- blood.

“Someone’s eager.” He mocks again, and he’s punched again. He takes a swing up in return, successfully hitting his nose.

The shadowy figure laughs a raspy laugh. “That all you can do, ‘Soo?”

Kyungsoo feels himself getting angrier, switching the position now and looking into the eyes of Kim Jongin.

“Shut the fuck up-”

By now, it’s just an all-out brawl. They swing at each other, punching, tugging, and kicking each other until it becomes so tensioned that when Jongin is on top of him, his knee presses into Kyungsoo’s dick-

He moans, agitated, angry, but excited all at the same time. From above, he can see Jongin smirking at him with sharp, narrowed eyes. “I see how it is,” he says lowly, and Kyungsoo floats, mind lost.

And all Kyungsoo can really remember is the way Jongin held him that night, because it was no longer rough like how it had been seconds before. And they both could tell that they were hesitant somewhere along the way, but Kyungsoo felt his chest grow with anticipation, a needing feeling as if Jongin were a needle full of emotion that he couldn't get enough of.

He won't admit it, but Jongin owns him that night, tenderly and passionately. The ardent connection between them solidifies right then and there- it’s something different from the usual and constant bickering that suddenly ceased to exist.

The sex had come so easily that it seemed natural for the moment. There are no regrets during, because Kyungsoo had simply pushed past how much Jongin seemed to anger him and rile him up. Because, all at the same time, Jongin had become his entire world of intensity and excitement. He was always there. There was never a day that Kyungsoo went through without the zealous disagreements, or the mocking, or the shit-talking-

Nobody got Kyungsoo eager the way Jongin had nearly every single day the moment he started high school.

But when it comes to an end, there is fear in Jongin’s eyes, and he scrambles to clothe himself while Kyungsoo is left disoriented from how thorough and full of life he felt-

“Wait,” he says, barely above a whisper, and although Jongin hears it, he doesn't comply. The door is slammed shut, and a hole bigger than before forms in his chest, throbbing for something he just can't seem to reach.

 

\-- 

 

It's only been a week, but to Kyungsoo, it feels like months. Months without much sleep or talk, no matter how much Baekhyun had reached out to him, nor the amount of missed phone calls he’d gotten from Sehun.

Of course, he feels bad for Sehun. He probably thinks that Kyungsoo’s avoiding him because he realized that he wasn't ready for sex-

Which isn't entirely untrue. He thought that five years would be enough to forget the whole ordeal between Jongin and him, but his breakdown and sudden choice of isolation only proved that it was still there within him. Jongin always seems to be on his mind, haunting him.

And Kyungsoo’s starting to think that he's been vexed from that night onwards, and it decides to hit him when he least expects it- When Jongin is supposed to be somewhere other than here, where he can supposedly not exist any longer.

But Jongin has this way of filling Kyungsoo up like a fever that refuses to leave despite the amount of distractions and alcoholic remedies he’d considered putting up with.

And so when Jongin pops up alone while Kyungsoo is at work, Kyungsoo feels like popping a gun in his mouth and tries to  _ not _ pay attention to him.

Though, it doesn't seem like he's here to talk at first. Maybe he's genuinely hungry, and he liked the food the last time he came around. Or maybe he just so happened to be in this part of town and decided to have some lunch. If anything, he'd have forgotten that Kyungsoo even worked here.

Kyungsoo eyes him out discreetly, stacking the menus over and over again until he changes the routine by neatly aligning the salt and peppers together. Jongin seems to look up at the chalkboard menu on the far end of the bar, squinting up at it until he sees Heechul and tries to grab his attention. Kyungsoo tries to see if any of the tables need tending to, but he'd just wiped them down not too long ago and it's not too busy right now anyways.

He sees Jongin explain something to Heechul, who glances at Kyungsoo worriedly and nodding. Kyungsoo makes out the word “Okay,” and then Jongin gives him a smile and he starts heading that way.

Kyungsoo tries twice as hard to not show attention now. But Jongin sits in the bar stool right in front of him, and he's not smiling or anything which is pretty odd considering that Jongin is usually the joking type.

“Hey,” he says. The other clenched his teeth, but doesn't reply.

Jongin pauses momentarily. “Your boss said that it's okay if I pull you away for a bit.”

Lightly jerking his head with a tilt, Kyungsoo mutters, “Not like I wanted a break…”

He still refuses to make eye contact with him, but he can tell that Jongin isn't in his usual jerk mood. But he's still probably here to nag him about something anyways.

“I didn't know that you were, uh...serious about this relationship with Sehun.”

“He's a nice guy.”

“He's upset that you're ignoring him.”

“Not ignoring him…” a mumble. 

“And I told him about that night-”

“What night?”

“A week ago. Relax.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, looking at him before looking back at the counter.

“He thinks I scarred you. But it's more than that, isn't it?” Jongin’s voice is low.

“Don't get full of yourself.”

“I regret what I did that night in senior year.”

A pang to Kyungsoo’s chest. “Whatever. I had sex with him already anyways.”

Jongin furrows his brows. Looks genuinely hurt, or shocked, or both. “Oh.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “I think I got the message when you disappeared that night. I get it. You regret sleeping with me.”

Jongin looks hurt again. “No,” he says. “I don't regret what  _ we _ did that night. I regret leaving.”

For a moment, it's silent, and Kyungsoo is left wondering if Jongin was lying. He was never one to be trusted, but the whole reason for that was because he and Jongin never seemed to want to get along. For him to suddenly feel bad for hurting Kyungsoo almost angers him.

He tries putting the pieces together, but it's hard when he'd already  _ seen _ Jongin having sex with someone else-

But it's not like he was Kyungsoo’s, anyways. “Why?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin's eyes flicker with hesitation.

“It could have been different.” He nods after wondering whether those were the right words or not. “I think we could have been close… You know.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, looking away again. “Could have been,” he mumbles. “Too bad it's been five  _ fucking _ years.”

Jongin nods, but doesn't reply. Kyungsoo is starting to feel angry again.

“You don't just fucking  _ do _ something like that. You don't play with my feelings like that. Jongin, you don't just make me feel like I actually might be in  _ love _ with you and then desert me like it didn't  _ mean _ anything.”

“I'm sorry.” Jongin's eyebrows furrow. “You were in love with me?”

Kyungsoo glares. “Could have been.” he repeats. His heart aches.

A small moment later, Heechul slides on by and places two coffees on the counter. He gives Kyungsoo a small, uplifting look before he hurries away to settle incoming diners.

He's here now. They might as well discuss everything. There's not much people, so he supposes that it's private enough.

“I thought you’d have regretted what we did as well. Since we were enemies and all.”

“Well, it's too bad that I'm capable of having actual feelings then, huh?” Kyungsoo stares down at his coffee. Stomach churns. Not a good idea.

Jongin shifts uncomfortably, looking elsewhere to distract himself. Does that thing where he scratches his wrist when he's nervous, eyes gleamy. He takes a minute or two, thinking of what to say, not even remotely taking note of the coffee. 

He breathes in heavily and exhales with, “I'm sorry about the other night. And, uh, that…  _ that _ night.”

Kyungsoo gnaws his cheek, slightly agitated again. “Sorry doesn't cut it. You left me thinking that I'd never be loved. And I've been trying to hide the fact that I'm fucking- traumatized by the whole damned thing by trying to forget you. But you waltz back in like it's nothing, you talk to me like you never  _ did _ leave, you  _ mocked _ me that night when you  _ fucked a girl right in front of my eyes _ -”

“And I'm,” Jongin breaks a little, “I'm  _ sorry _ . That's all I can say for now. Please let me make it up to you. Show you what could have been then, huh?”

Kyungsoo looks back to him. “I'm not sure if you can anymore.” He takes a few seconds, staring at his coffee before picking it up and downing it, letting the unsettling feeling simmer in the pit of his stomach. He turns around.

“Coffee’s free. I'll think about this. In the meantime,  don't come back here to see me. I'll pretend that nothing ever happened, and I'll go back to Sehun. But Jongin,  _ please _ ," he turns to look at the other in his eyes. “Until I find the heart to forgive you… just  _ leave me alone.” _

 


End file.
